


The Long Defeat

by giraffex



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, homeless rhett, writer link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffex/pseuds/giraffex
Summary: He couldn’t explain why, but that realization brought forth an unusual sadness for someone he didn’t even know. It extended beyond general sympathy for the homeless at large; this felt more personal than that. He wanted to know this man’s story, understand how he got in this predicament, and maybe find a way to help him out of it.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	The Long Defeat

“Can you make sure to send the revisions the editor went over from last week?” Link asked around a big yawn. It was another late at night and Link was on the phone with his assistant to ask him a few favors before he hit the hay.

“Sure thing, boss,” Chase confirmed from the other end of the line, accompanied by the sound of rustling papers in the background. “How’s everything coming along, anyway? Do you think you’ll meet your deadline?”

Link gave a heavy sigh, letting a hand drag down his face. This latest project he was working on was proving to be way more challenging than he had originally anticipated. It was his first major attempt at a nonfiction novel, so the level of research and interviewing was taking a lot longer than he had initially accounted for. Luckily, his publisher was understanding and had been willing to be flexible with the deadline, but that didn’t change the fact that Link was still feeling the pressure. 

“We’ll see, man. I’ve been having a hard time concentrating on the last few chapters. I think it's the beginning stages of writer’s block.”

“Maybe you just need to get out of your apartment. You could always try Starbucks or something for a change of scenery?”

That caused Link to roll his eyes. “Eh, it’s always so crowded there and the coffee is terrible. Burnt coffee and a bunch of hormonal teenagers aren’t really my thing.”

Chase let out a chuckle, before letting out a noise of realization. “What about that cafe around the corner from your place? The Beastly Cafe. Josh goes there all the time, he loves it.”

The cafe in question materialized in Link’s mind and he mulled it over a bit. He’d gotten coffee there a few times and he had to admit, it was probably the best in the city. Plus the atmosphere was perfect and there was tons of space to be able to find a corner table to work in peace. Chase might be onto something with this one…

“You know what? That idea ain’t half bad…”

“That’s why you keep me around, boss.”

\----

It was around 10 am the next morning that Link made the journey down to the little cafe. It was conveniently located two blocks from his apartment building so he didn’t have to bother with fussing with parking. He loaded his laptop, notebook, and research material into his messenger bag and made his way into the warm, welcoming cafe. Immediately upon entering, all of his senses were buzzing with the smell of brewed coffee and freshly baked pastries and the sound of some mellow lo-fi playing over the speakers. He took in his surroundings, noticing only two other patrons, each with a laptop open in front of them, seemingly with the same idea as him in mind. He found a table in the back corner next to the window and decided to drop his bags off first before heading to the counter to place his order.

The barista was a kind blonde girl who’s name tag read ‘Stevie’. She looked to be a few years younger than him and seemed to easily fit the vibe of the cafe. She gladly took his coffee order and recommended the cinnamon scone when Link asked about the best pastry to compliment his cappuccino. He made sure to leave a generous tip and headed back to his table to hopefully knock out a few of the chapters that had been plaguing him the past few weeks.

He settled in, feeling the caffeine finally working it’s way into his system, making him hum in appreciation as he opened his sleek laptop. For the next few hours, Link found he was able to clear his mind and began working in earnest, something he hadn’t been able to do in his cramped apartment. Eventually, the need to stretch his legs and take a quick bathroom break became too urgent, so he closed his laptop, stood up and made his way towards the restroom. 

Once he finished, Link walked out of the bathroom and glanced around the cafe. He noticed a few more people had filled the quiet space, mostly other people on their own laptops. He was halfway back to his table when his eyes landed on something, or rather someone, very big. 

The someone in question was a giant of a man, Link catching his full height right before he took his seat at the table across from his. At a glance, he looked like the lumberjack type, his handsome face framed by a big, fluffy beard and blonde wavy hair, the bottom of it curling out from beneath a faded red beanie. He was wearing a red and blue flannel, faded black jeans, and worn down boots to complete the look, but as Link sat back at his table and was within a few feet of the attractive stranger, the more he could see how worn the clothes actually were. He noticed a heavy winter coat hanging off of the back of the man’s chair, a few tears running along the exterior of it. The man was one of the only patrons in the cafe with no form of electronics in front of him, just a small mug of coffee, a banana, and a tattered copy of Ender’s Game sitting on the table top. He’s gorgeous and has great taste in books...Link thought as his eyes continued to take in the giant before him.

He noticed the backpack last. It was resting in the seat next to the man and it appeared to be the large, camping type of bag, packed to the brim, with a rolled up sleeping bag clipped to the bottom of it. That’s when it fully dawned on Link that his beautiful stranger before him was most likely homeless. He couldn’t explain why, but that realization brought forth an unusual sadness for someone he didn’t even know. It extended beyond general sympathy for the homeless at large; this felt more personal than that. He wanted to know this man’s story, understand how he got in this predicament, and maybe find a way to help him out of it.

He was so deep in his thoughts of this man that he hadn’t realized he’s been staring until a pair of tired green eyes locked on his. The two held eye contact for just a brief moment before Link jerked his gaze away, feeling a slight blush creeping up his neck at being caught. He turned his attention to the laptop in front, suddenly feeling distracted from his work all over again, but this time for an entirely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting this story posted and I'm super excited! Big thanks to Karrie_luv for being my amazing cowriter and for helping me bring this storyline to life. Go check her out on Wattpad! 
> 
> Also, huge thanks to Sohox for the input and encouragement with this story!


End file.
